


Trust Me

by LadySokolov



Series: The Devil You Know [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Spoilers, sort of hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/pseuds/LadySokolov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordi has two propositions for Aiden. One involves violence and money. The other; sex. Aiden doesn't know which one scares him the most.</p><p>Canon-typical action and hacking nonsense followed by shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when I first finished Watch_Dogs because I needed to write some porn and Jordi is love, but then Bad Blood happened, and I thought I should probably make sure I wasn’t contradicting anything there so I've held off on posting it until now. I finally got around to editing and polishing it, so here you go.

Aiden went to grab an IED from his belt, and then cursed himself beneath his breath when his hand found nothing. He’d deliberately entered the hotel without any explosives, knowing that security would be on him in an instant otherwise, and now he needed them. Of course he fucking needed them. That’s what he got for trusting Jordi Chin of all people.

He didn’t know how he let Jordi talk him into situations like this.

Well actually, he did know in this case. He could remember the exact conversation that had led to this, so maybe he had no choice but to admit that he had terrible judgment sometimes.

He had just been driving through the outskirts of the city, on his way to get dinner and looking forward to just being a normal human being for what felt like the first time in months, when his phone had rung, the screen displaying Jordi’s name and number.

Aiden had contemplated ignoring the phone call. Nothing with Jordi was ever easy or simple after all, and whatever this phone call was, he was pretty sure it would lead to trouble. Besides, he was still pretty pissed off at Jordi after what had happened at the lighthouse, but he felt that ‘pissed off’ was pretty reasonable considering the other man had tried to kill him.

He wasn’t sure what they were. Friends? Associates? Two people that barely tolerated each other for long enough to get a job done? Whatever it was, it was enough that he felt like he’d been stabbed in the back. It wasn’t like he had trusted Jordi, but well… he had. God damn it. He’d actually let himself trust the son of a bitch.

He frowned, as much at his own stupidity as at Jordi and the phone, and hit the answer button.

“Hey Pearce,” Jordi began.

“What is it?” Aiden asked.

Thankfully Jordi considered pleasantries to be just as unnecessary as Aiden, and jumped straight to the point.

“So, you know how I took on that contract to kill you?” he asked.

Aiden didn’t answer, but he liked to think that Jordi could hear the glare he was sending at the phone.

“All right. Stupid question. Well, of course you also remember that I never actually went through with it?”

“Because I stopped you.”

“Yeah right. If I’d really wanted to kill you then I would have taken you out before you even saw me coming. Point being, I didn’t kill you, which you should be adding to the long list of reasons that you no doubt already have as to why I am the most awesome person that you know.”

“Jordi…”

“Let’s not forget that I also gave you Maurice. That better be on the list too.”

“Jordi,” Aiden growled. Jordi may not have been one for pointless pleasantries, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t talk a lot when he wanted to, especially when the subject at hand was himself and his own brilliance.

“Why did you ring me?” Aiden asked.

“Well, it turns out that the group that hired me to kill you isn’t so keen on people taking on a contract to kill someone and then not actually killing them.”

“Is that supposed to be a warning?”

“What? No. Fuck no. I’m not going to try to kill you again. I’m still recovering from the first time.”

“How does this involve me then?” Aiden asked. “If you’re expecting me to protect you then you’re out of luck.”

“Not exactly. So, my client… Ex-client. Whichever it is, they’re going to want both of us dead, right? And let’s not forget that they were the ones who posted that ridiculously large bounty on your head in the first place. So, there’s now a super-rich person or organization out there that probably wants us both dead, and has a lot of money that they can offer people to make sure that this happens. I’m thinking that you and me should team up, take a big old slice of that money they were so willing to give away, and then remove them from the picture entirely.”

It wasn’t the worst idea that Aiden had ever heard, then again, he’d spent years working with Damien Brenks, and that had definitely led to some terrible ideas.

“So, you want in?” Jordi had asked.

He shouldn’t have said yes. He really shouldn’t have, and yet, he had, which is why he was stuck with his back against a concrete structure that was barely tall enough to call cover, with easily half a dozen different men shooting at him from all sides and no exit strategy.

He glanced down at his phone, hoping that it might be able to give him some much-needed good news, but he had no such luck.

“God damn it Jordi,” Aiden cursed as he caught the reading. “The download is only sitting at twenty-eight per cent and I am pinned down. You want to lend a hand?”

Aiden glanced around the corner of the concrete shelled garden that he was using as cover, only to see a heavily armored behemoth with a shotgun approaching his position.

“Holy shit,” Aiden muttered, while in his own mind he called Jordi every name under the sun.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, brought up one of the apps that he only ever pulled out when desperate, and frowned at the phone. It would cause a blackout, which would give him an out, but which would also abort the download completely. He would be safe, but all of the crap that Jordi had put him through would be for nothing. Well, not nothing. The assholes that would have come after the two of them would still be dead, but Aiden really liked the idea of getting paid for the sort of shit he was currently going through.

He was just about to press the button when the glass pane behind him burst into a thousand glimmering shards as a car plowed into the building. It was still moving pretty quickly as it ran over the guard with the shotgun, crushing the man’s body beneath its tires. It skidded to a stop, knocking over a nearby wall as it did so, and Jordi stepped out of the driver’s side, holding a pistol in one hand and gesturing for Aiden to join him with the other.

“Get in!” he yelled, as he fired off two shots in quick succession.

“What took you so long?” Aiden yelled as he started to make his way over to the car, firing a couple of times as he did.

“I was busy with those Blume assholes. You didn’t think I’d leave you hanging just because I hate you, did you?” Jordi asked, as he jumped into the car.

Aiden rolled his eyes at the other man and then climbed into the car, gesturing for Jordi to shove over as he did.

“I’m driving,” he told the other man.

Jordi grinned at Aiden, shrugged and half-fell, half slid over into the passenger seat. Aiden climbed into the driver’s seat, and immediately shifted the car into reverse. The car got stuck for a moment on the body of the guard Jordi had run over, but then Aiden slammed down the accelerator and they went speeding backwards out of the newly created hole in the wall. Jordi leaned out of the car window as they began to roll, taking aim at the remaining security forces.

Aiden shifted gears, and it wasn’t long before they were speeding away from the building. Jordi fired another couple of shots, before sitting back down inside the car.

“Well, that probably could have gone better,” Jordi commented.

“You think?” Aiden asked, as he pulled the balaclava down from over his mouth. “You could have warned me about those failsafes.”

“How was I supposed to know?” Jordi complained as he checked the clip on his gun. “You give me a target and I’ll shoot it, with, may I point out, fucking amazing precision. That hacker stuff is all on you. So, how much did we get after all of that?”

Aiden slowed the car down a little and took a moment to check his phone.

“Twenty six thousand,” he told Jordi.

“Eh, could be better,” Jordi said with a shrug, “but at least it’s something right?”

It was something, but it wasn’t worth the amount of crap Aiden had gone through to get it.

“I never should have agreed to this,” Aiden muttered.

“We killed the guy though, right?” Jordi said, smiling at Aiden as though Aiden was supposed to be happy after being shot at that much. “He’s gone. We don’t have to worry anymore.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Aiden said. “It’s only a matter of time before someone else puts a price on my head. They didn’t see your face, did they?”

“What does it matter if they did? It’s not like they’re going to be able to track me down. I took care of that shit a long time ago and you know it Pearce. Don’t pretend that you haven’t looked. Oh shit…”

Jordi’s tone had changed very quickly, and Aiden looked to the rearview mirror to see what had the other man so worried. Two cars were coming up behind them very quickly, and a quick scan of their radio chatter confirmed Aiden’s fears. They had followed Aiden and Jordi, and had every intention of killing them.

Jordi leaned outside of the window again, firing a couple of shots. One of them hit one of the cars in the tire, but had very little effect. The two cars continued to roll after them.

Jordi scrambled to the back of the car for a moment, and Aiden tried to concentrate on the road and look for an opportunity to use his hacking skills to get rid of their pursuers, but it was hard to not get distracted by whatever the fuck it was the other man was doing, and having half of his vision being taken up by Jordi’s arse sticking up in the air wasn’t really helping matters.

After a couple of seconds Jordi emerged holding a small grenade launcher, and Aiden’s eyes went wide. Jordi leaned back out the window again, laughing as he did.

“Screw you motherfuckers,” Jordi muttered as the grenade launcher went off, and one of the cars exploded in a ball of fire.

The other car crashed into the steaming wreck of their comrades, but Aiden knew it would only be a matter of seconds before it turned around and was moving again.

He turned off into a side-street, and then into another, until they were in the deepest back alleys of Chicago, hoping that this way their pursuers would lose track of their location. He continued driving them through smaller and smaller back streets until they had made their way to the side of the river.

He pulled the car up underneath one of the bridges and prepared himself to lie low until he and Jordi could be sure that their pursuers had lost all interest in chasing them.

“Well,” Jordi said, leaning back in his seat and looking at the expanse of river in front of them. “This is cozy.”

It was a pretty good view. There was plenty of greenery here, including a few trees and a wide patch of grass and small bushes that had probably been even prettier before he had driven the car over them.

Jordi opened the car door, stepped out and began to stretch.

“What are you doing?” Aiden hissed at the other man.

“Oh come on,” Jordi said, rolling his eyes at Aiden as he spoke. “There’s no way they’re going to be able to follow us after all of that.”

“We need to lie low.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’d just rather be out here than cooped up in the car.”

Aiden sighed loudly, shook his head at the other man and opened his door as well. He stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, enjoying the cool night air, which was quite clear and sweet down here by the river. It was a nice change from the middle of the city.

“Oh, don’t get out on my account,” Jordi said. “You can stay in the car if you really want. I for one was particularly fond of its notes of lavender and unwashed clothing.”

Aiden rolled his eyes at the other man and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I have no idea who that car belonged to,” Jordi continued, “but my money is on a little old grandmother whose only remaining joys in life are the weekends that her children come to visit her and the dirty old man that flirts with her at bingo.”

Aiden glanced back at the vehicle in question. It was a little old, but it had been kept in pristine collection, and Aiden had a hard time imagining a little old lady owning a car with that much horsepower.

“You know, I could just look it up,” Aiden suggested. “The number plate is right there.”

“Nah,” Jordi said, taking a seat on the ground. “I like the little old lady I just made up. Right now I’m having fun picturing what her face is going to look like when they find her car and she sees the bullet holes in the trunk.”

Jordi walked a few more steps and sat down on a reasonably plant-free patch of ground. After a couple of moments he patted the ground beside him, gesturing for Aiden to join him.

Aiden rolled his eyes at the other man, contemplated the empty spot on the ground and the potential pros and cons of sitting next to Jordi Chin, and eventually wandered over to join him.

The ground was cold, but at least it wasn’t damp.

Jordi leaned back and smiled at Aiden. For a long time they were both quiet as they sat there, looking out at the river. A couple of boats passed, but neither of them appeared to notice the two men sitting on the tree-lined shore. The city lights blinked in the distance, and for once Aiden felt relatively at peace.

He could feel himself starting to relax, but then Jordi let out a happy sigh and gestured at the river in front of them.

“You know, this view is really quite nice,” Jordi commented, “and these trees… We could get up to anything here and I don’t think anyone would ever know.”

“Let me guess, you’re thinking of coming here the next time you’ve got a body that needs hiding.”

Jordi laughed.

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind,” he said, relaxing and stretching out a little more on the ground. “It’s quite, you know, romantic.”

Jordi reached over, and Aiden expected the other man to maybe place his hand on Aiden’s own, which would have been bad enough after the other man’s comment, but instead Jordi’s hand landed squarely on top of Aiden’s crotch. Aiden froze. He had prepared a snarky comment to dissuade hand-holding, but he had absolutely no idea how to deal with Jordi groping him.

Jordi sighed happily and gently petted Aiden’s groin a couple of times. Aiden tried to ignore the way his body stirred happily in response to the touch.

“What the fuck?” Aiden said, unable to work out whether this was better or worse than the other man trying to hold his hand.

“I’m groping you,” Jordi replied.

“I know!” Aiden cried out. “Why!?”

Jordi finally removed his hand from Aiden’s groin, which was a relief, only for the other man to shuffle over so that he was pressed right up against Aiden’s side.

“We’re going to be here for a while, right?” Jordi said. “So, why not have sex?”

It wasn’t as though the idea was completely unappealing. Aiden had never been particularly secretive about the fact that he preferred men, and Jordi was reasonably good-looking, but in Aiden’s experience sex tended to complicate things, especially sex with a business partner.

“Look, the last time I let myself get involved in something like this, it did not end well,” he told Jordi.

“That’s because you let feelings get involved. Didn’t I tell the two of you that you made things too personal? That goes for everything; the work, the partnership, the sex…”

How the hell had Jordi known Aiden was talking about Damien? He needed to keep better control over his personal life if even Jordi Chin could work out that his and Damien’s partnership had been more than just a professional one.

“I don’t understand,” Aiden said. “What do you get out of this?”

“I get to have sex. You know Pearce, for most people that’s enough.”

“Yeah, but sex with me?”

“Holy fuck. Someone has self-esteem issues.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Of course not Aiden. You just immediately assumed that there was no way that I’d actually want to fuck you, and that I must have a devious plan that somehow involves getting you naked and giving you a long, hard...”

“I get it,” Aiden said, interrupting Jordi. “I don’t have self-esteem issues though. Trust issues maybe, but I think that’s justified considering who I’m talking to.”

Jordi appeared to ignore Aiden’s complaints and crawled a little further, until he was practically on top of the other man. One of his legs shifted in between Aiden’s own, aligning their bodies so that their groins came into contact with each other’s legs.

“Besides,” Aiden muttered, trying desperately to keep control of the situation, in spite of the way Jordi’s thigh was rubbing against what was quickly becoming a full erection inside of his pants. “I didn’t know you liked men.”

Jordi shrugged. He then leaned forward and pressed a long slow kiss to Aiden’s neck. Aiden fought against the moan that threatened to emerge from his throat and lost.

“I like sex,” Jordi muttered in his ear as he pulled back from the kiss, “and right now I can’t think of a single reason why the two of us shouldn’t have sex right here.”

“Because you tried to kill me?”

“Only for the money,” Jordi practically purred. “Besides, you don’t really have to like or trust someone to have sex with them, and you haven’t said anything yet about not being attracted to me.”

“Because we’ll both regret it in the morning?” Aiden tried again, even though he felt like he was fighting a losing battle against both Jordi and his own body.

“No Aiden,” Jordi practically whispered, and Aiden could feel the smile on the other man’s face as he paused to press another kiss to Aiden’s ear. “I don’t think that we will.”

“You might not,” Aiden murmured, but it was getting harder and harder to not just give in and let Jordi do whatever the fuck he wanted. “But I… I…”

One of Jordi’s hands had slipped under his coat and was caressing Aiden’s hip in a way that was sending pleasant shivers up Aiden’s spine and causing goosebumps to break out all over Aiden’s torso. It had been so long since he had allowed himself this sort of distraction, and his body was reminding him how much it had missed it.

“You what?” Jordi asked, as his hand slipped down beneath Aiden’s pants and squeezed his arse.

Aiden moaned and pushed into Jordi’s touch, knowing that he had lost this battle. The lack of anything even approaching an intimate touch over the last two years meant the pleasure and intensity of everything Jordi was doing was multiplied, and his body was hungrily absorbing all of it and crying out for more.

“You need this as much as I do, don’t you?” Jordi purred, pressing his body against Aiden’s and pinning him to the ground.

“Maybe,” Aiden conceded.

Jordi smiled again, leaned forward and grabbed the brim of Aiden’s hat between his teeth. Aiden frowned as the other man tossed the hat to one side with his mouth, before going to work on Aiden’s coat.

“You are really not dressed in a way that makes undressing you easy,” Jordi commented as he fiddled with the clasp on Aiden’s jacket. “You know that right?”

Aiden didn’t dignify that with an answer. He was dressed for fixer work, not for hooking up. He lay back and tried to relax as Jordi’s hands ran down the front of his jacket, trying with little success to undo buttons and zips as he went.

“How the hell does this stupid jacket work?” Jordi muttered. “How many layers are you actually wearing Pearce?”

After a few more seconds of fiddling he threw his hands up in the air and climbed off Aiden.

“You take that jacket off,” Jordi told him. “I am still wearing far too much clothing.”

It wasn’t the most intimate of undressings, both men attending to their own clothing as though preparing for a shower rather than a roll in the dirt. Jordi slipped off his suit top and trousers and folded them neatly on the ground next to them. Aiden laid his own jacket down on the ground, knowing that it was the closest thing they had to a blanket at that moment, and tried to stop his hands from shaking as he unbuttoned his shirt.

He could feel Jordi’s eyes on him as he undressed, and when he looked over, the other man was, unsurprisingly, watching Aiden with an unashamed smile on his face.

“Come on Pearce,” Jordi said as he sauntered over to the other man, wearing nothing but a pair of blood red briefs which showed perfectly how ready Jordi already was.

“You get undressed like this is your first time,” Jordi said. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how to take off your own pants.”

Jordi leaned forward, a couple of his fingers hooking on the waist of Aiden’s pants and tugging gently at the fabric.

“It’s just been a while,” Aiden muttered.

He had barely undone his fly when Jordi began pulling Aiden’s pants down. It caught Aiden off guard, and they both went tumbling to the ground, Aiden landing on his jacket with Jordi on top of him. Jordi smiled at him again and slid down Aiden’s body, taking the hacker’s trousers with him. Jordi didn’t take nearly as much care with them as he had with his own clothing, throwing them off to the side to land who knew where.

They were both just down to their underwear now, and Aiden could feel his own heart speeding up in response. Jordi leaned down on top of him, pressing his barely clothed groin against Aiden’s own, and making Aiden’s breath catch in his throat. It was one thing to see how erect Jordi already was, another to feel it pressing against him.

Aiden reached down, thinking that he would take off that final layer of clothing, but Jordi caught his hand on its way down and stopped it from travelling any further.

“No,” Jordi purred. “Let me.”

He shuffled down Aiden’s body again, paused for a moment to nuzzle against the bulge in Aiden’s pants, and then grabbed the rim of his briefs between his teeth. When used on his hat Aiden had thought that move had been infuriating. Now that it was being used on his underwear it was a whole different experience, and as the fabric slid further down over his groin and set his erection free Aiden was ashamed to hear a whimper emerge from his throat.

Jordi looked up at him, his eyes burning with something somewhere between desire and mischief, and used his hands to pull Aiden’s pants down the rest of the way.

He got to his feet then, started pulling his own underwear down with one hand, and reaching into them to pull out his cock with the other. It didn’t take long for his underwear to disappear, although Aiden had no idea where either of their briefs had ended up, which he could see being a problem later when they wanted to get them back.

Jordi stayed standing for a while, stroking himself and looking down at Aiden with a faint half-smile on his face. Aiden couldn’t help but notice that Jordi’s eyes lingered on his erection and upper thighs for quite a while. Eventually he stopped stroking himself though, and knelt down, with one leg on either side of Aiden’s own.

“Yeah,” Jordi purred as settled in, “I think this was definitely a good idea.”

Jordi hovered over him for a moment, continuing to look down at Aiden’s naked body. He ran one hand over Aiden’s chest, his fingers dancing over Aiden’s nipples and the light dusting of chest hair between them.

“You trust me, right?”

“No.”

“Well, just lie back and pretend that you do for a few minutes. You might actually enjoy yourself.”

Jordi leaned down and placed a kiss on Aiden’s cheek, and another on his chin. Aiden leaned towards the other man, trying to capture Jordi’s mouth with his own, but instead Jordi started to travel lower, placing the next kiss on Aiden’s neck, and then his collarbone.

Aiden shivered beneath the onslaught of the other man’s kisses, and reached out to run his fingers through Jordi’s long, thick hair.

Jordi continued travelling down Aiden’s body, planting kisses as he went, each one lingering a little longer than the last. His hands ran down the side of Aiden’s body as well, until they came to rest on Aiden’s hips, effectively holding him in place.

The final kiss was placed on Aiden’s bellybutton, and as he pulled back from it Jordi’s cheek brushed against Aiden’s erection, that one accidental contact teasing him more than Aiden would have thought possible. His cock was twitching from the lack of attention, and right then he found himself wanting nothing more than for Jordi to put his mouth to better use.

Instead Jordi pulled up and away from Aiden’s crotch. Aiden’s hands flopped uselessly to his sides, and he let out a low, needy groan.

“Oh Pearce,” Jordi chuckled. “That was an amazing sound you just let out then. It went straight to my fucking cock.”

Aiden tried to grab Jordi’s arms and pull him back down so that their bodies were in contact once more, but Jordi batted his hands away.

“But you know,” Jordi continued, as he slowly leaned back down, so that his head was hovering just above Aiden’s twitching cock. “I haven’t even started yet.”

“What…?” Aiden mumbled. “I don’t…”

“I’m going to break apart that shell you hide inside piece by tiny piece,” Jordi told him.

Aiden was going to ask Jordi what the fuck he was talking about, when the other man’s lips clamped down on the tip of his erection, and all thoughts quickly fled his mind.

“Oh fuck!” Aiden screamed, as Jordi’s mouth slowly made its way down the side of his erection, inch by agonizing inch.

Jordi stopped when he reached the base, and paused for a moment to lick Aiden’s balls a couple of times. His lips had left just enough moisture on Aiden’s erection that he could feel Jordi’s breath ghosting against it, like tiny cold kisses.

“See?” Jordi muttered as he reached up to cup Aiden’s balls in one hand. “I knew you’d like it.”

He pressed his tongue to the underside of Aiden’s erection, and starting from the base, made his way up the whole length at a pace so slow it was torturous, finishing at the tip, where Jordi’s tongue paused for a few long seconds, during which Aiden had to fight not to just grab Jordi’s head and make him finish the job.

Jordi finished by kissing Aiden’s tip and grinning up at the other man. He hovered over Aiden’s penis for a while, and it wasn’t long before the anticipation grew to be too much for Aiden, and he wriggled a little beneath Jordi, trying to get the other man to return his attention to Aiden’s now-throbbing erection.

Jordi, the infuriating bastard, just sat back and smiled at Aiden.

“You want something?” Jordi asked him.

“You know what I want,” Aiden groaned.

“Say please.”

“Jordi…”

“I mean it Pearce. I want you to beg for me.”

Aiden froze. He wanted Jordi to continue so badly, but his pride just wouldn’t let him. To be that weak, to let someone else have so much power over him, that went against all the rules he had built up for himself, and he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, no matter how nice Jordi’s lips had felt on his cock.

“That’s okay,” Jordi said, when it became clear that Aiden wasn’t going to say anything. “I’ll have you begging by the end of this.”

Jordi’s hands slid down another couple of inches, and started kneading and massaging both cheeks of Aiden’s arse. It was a far cry from the sensation of having Jordi’s lips suckling at his cock, but it was still nice, and Aiden found himself writhing beneath the other man before long.

It was done so subtly and so slowly that Aiden didn’t realize where Jordi’s hands were headed until one of the other man’s fingers brushed against his hole, making him jump a little.

Jordi smiled, and pressed against Aiden’s entrance with just that single finger, all of his focus on the way that single movement made Aiden wriggle and frown. Jordi’s finger moved slowly and deliberately, stroking Aiden’s entrance lightly enough that it tickled. He then lifted his digit up, and repeated the process again and again, stroking Aiden’s entrance until the man below him had relaxed.

He leaned forward, and his lips returned to the tip of Aiden’s cock, just as his finger pressed a little harder against Aiden’s entrance. His mouth slowly slid down Aiden’s erection, engulfing him in his mouth, while his finger slipped inside Aiden’s entrance, both of them sliding inside and around Aiden at the same time.

Aiden didn’t know which one to concentrate on, especially when Jordi’s mouth began bobbing up and down on his cock, sucking him off in earnest, right as another finger entered him and Jordi began using both fingers to stretch him.

“Jordi…” Aiden moaned, trying to warn the other man that he would probably finish if Jordi didn’t stop what he was doing soon, but Jordi knew exactly what he was doing to the other man, and removed both his mouth and his hand when pre-cum began leaking from Aiden’s tip.

Aiden moaned and flopped back against the ground. Jordi ran a hand over Aiden’s stomach, and Aiden tried not to press into that touch, but it was really hard, especially when a couple of Jordi’s fingers brushed against his erection.

“I’m going to fuck you Pearce,” Jordi told him in a sing-song voice as he aligned their bodies. “You ready to feel my cock inside you?

Aiden was ready, and Jordi knew it. He nodded at the man above him regardless though, and Jordi moved forward, the tip of his erection pressing against and then forcing its way inside Aiden’s entrance.

Jordi’s breath caught in his throat as he slowly pushed further and further inside of Aiden, until he was buried to the hilt. Jordi took a few deep breaths, and Aiden got the feeling the few seconds were for Jordi to recover rather than for him.

He felt full, and there was a little bit of pain, as there always was, but mostly he just wanted Jordi to hurry up and get on with it. The other man had already brought him so close to the edge that every second of Jordi not moving felt like pure torture.

Jordi slowly slid out, his eyes slamming shut, before pushing in again, every inch feeling like it took an eternity.

“How… holy shit Pearce…” Jordi muttered as he started to pull back for the second time. “How long has it been?!”

“Since… since before the accident,” Aiden muttered. “Over two years.”

“Fuck! You’re so tight. You… Holy fuck… You’ve really not had sex with anyone since fucking Damien!? What the fuck is wrong… oooohhhhh holy shit… You feel good.”

Jordi’s eyes squeezed shut as he savoured the feeling of being inside Aiden, and he bit down on his bottom lip, as though to keep himself from crying out any more. Aiden knew that the other man wanted to move faster, but he kept up the slow pace he had started with, slowly moving in and out of Aiden like they had all the time in the world.

After a few more thrusts Jordi seemed to gain control of himself again though, and he started to experiment with different angles, lingering deep inside Aiden at the end of every thrust and looking closely at Aiden’s face as he did. Aiden knew what he was searching for, and as much as his body ached for it, he wasn’t going to help. If Jordi really wanted to break him then he was going to have to work for it.

On the next thrust Jordi’s erection brushed gently against Aiden’s prostate, and Aiden jumped a little as a bolt of pleasure went surging up his body.

Jordi grinned, and thrust in at a similar angle to before. This time he pressed against Aiden’s prostate with as much force as possible, and Aiden screamed.

“There we go,” Jordi purred.

Aiden had hoped that Jordi would speed up a little now, but instead Jordi continued on at the same torturous pace as before, each and every thrust slowly setting every single one of Aiden’s nerve endings on fire, until his whole body felt like it was going to explode.

He had thought that the pleasure couldn’t get any more intense, but then Jordi’s hand wrapped around his erection, and began stroking it in time to his thrusts, every caress feeling like it took an eternity to go from base to tip, and before long he was little more than a desperate, whimpering mess underneath Jordi.

“Oh god,” Aiden muttered. “Oh god. Jordi…”

“Holy shit, you should see yourself Pearce,” Jordi groaned, as he slid deeper inside of Aiden, causing another moan to spill from Aiden’s throat. “You look so desperate right now. So broken. It’s fucking glorious.”

One small part of Aiden knew that he should object to that, but he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t do anything except lay there and let the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Aiden needed to do something, anything to make the pleasure better, or worse. He wasn’t sure which it was, but he needed to touch Jordi, and he reached up and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him a little closer.

Jordi smiled at him and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Aiden’s neck, and then another to his cheek. Aiden turned his head quickly, capturing Jordi’s mouth with his own. He knew that he shouldn’t be kissing Jordi. He knew that, and yet he also knew that he absolutely had to keep kissing Jordi or he might fall apart. Jordi let out a pleased moan as they continued to kiss for a moment, before pulling back from the kiss and hovering over Aiden once again.

Somehow the fact that Jordi had ended the kiss would have been bad enough, but then Jordi stopped moving altogether, his hips ceasing their relentless and slow grind against and into Aiden’s body, and his hand stopped its movement on Aiden’s cock.

Aiden moaned and pushed back against Jordi’s body, trying to get him to move again.

Jordi, to Aiden’s mortification, just chuckled lightly and stayed where he was, his hard cock still and unmoving inside Aiden’s body.

“Jordi?” Aiden moaned. “What...? What are you…?”

“You want something Pearce?” Jordi asked him.

Aiden groaned. He felt like he might cry if Jordi didn’t start moving soon.

“Please!” he cried out, hating himself as he did.

Jordi leaned closer to Aiden, so that his mouth was right next to Aiden’s ear. Luckily this meant that certain parts of their bodies shifted against each other in ways which brought a little pleasure, but it was still not enough.

“Please what?” Jordi whispered.

“Please keep fucking me,” Aiden begged.

Jordi lifted himself up again and just sat there, grinning down at Aiden.

“Jordi,” Aiden groaned. “Please. Oh god. Please just keep… Oh fuck!”

Jordi returned to fucking Aiden properly with a fast, hard thrust that hit Aiden right where he would feel it most, and which left him seeing stars.

Gone was the slow, torturous pace of before, replaced instead by a mind-shattering, earth-shaking pace that was one of the most amazing things Aiden had ever felt.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as he clung to Jordi. “Oh fuck. Jordi. Jordi. Jordi!”

Aiden came with an incoherent scream. He felt Jordi’s hand wrap around his cock as soon as he started to orgasm, which just enhanced the pleasure and drew it out until Aiden felt like he’d never come down from the high. Somewhere in the waves of pleasure and aftershock that followed, Aiden felt Jordi come as well, warm sticky liquid filling his insides. The feeling made him moan, and caused his cock to twitch a little in response, despite the fact that he was already completely spent.

Jordi collapsed on top of Aiden for a moment, both of them panting and so relaxed that they might as well have been boneless. They lay there for a moment, both needing time to recover.

“Holy shit,” Jordi muttered.

“Holy shit,” Aiden agreed.

“That was even better than I thought it was going to be,” Jordi muttered, before finally pulling out.

Aiden still couldn’t really think, but he was pretty sure he had to agree with Jordi.

“We are like, amazingly good at the whole sex thing,” Jordi said, rolling slowly onto his back beside Aiden. “I am so glad I suggested that.”

Aiden shuffled over to the other man, until he was quite comfortably curled up on top of Jordi’s chest. The position was probably a little more cozy and intimate than he should have allowed, but right at that moment he felt like little more than a content pile of mush, so he really couldn’t care.

“Mmph,” Aiden mumbled into the other man’s shoulder, trying to agree with him but feeling too sated and exhausted to bother with actual words. The sex had been good. More than good. Mind-blowing, and Aiden might have admitted to himself that it was some of the best sex he’d ever had if it hadn’t left him feeling so vulnerable and drained, like Jordi really had torn a protective layer off Aiden.

They were still lying on top of Aiden’s coat, but Jordi did what he could with his own jacket, draping it over Aiden’s shoulders like it was any sort of substitute for a blanket. Their lower halves were still completely exposed, and Aiden couldn’t help but feel like it was probably more important to cover that half of their bodies, but objecting would mean moving, or talking, and he really didn’t feel like doing either of those things.

He was getting sleepy, and a small part of his memory reminded him that he had usually had sex right before bed with his other partners. Fuck that. He didn’t want to think about Damien right at that moment. Besides, it was pretty late at night. If they happened to fall asleep there then they probably wouldn’t be seen by anyone. Probably.

Aiden was vaguely aware that Jordi was saying something to him, but he couldn’t really care.

“You aren’t really going to go to sleep are you? You are. Okay. I guess that’s okay. Sure. Yeah. Go to sleep on top of me Pearce. Why the hell not?”

* * *

Aiden woke up the next morning with a crick in his back and the suspicion that he had fallen asleep in a strange place. That in itself was pretty weird considering some of the safehouses and cars that he had slept in over the past few years.

He blinked a couple of times as he realized he could hear someone else snoring, and then immediately jumped up and off Jordi when the events of the night before came flooding back to him. He was covered in dried semen, only half of which was his, and he wished that he’d had the sense to clean it off the night before.

As it was he snuck down to the waterside, wearing absolutely nothing and hoping that no-one would see him, and took a few seconds to clean himself up and then empty his bladder, before sneaking back to Jordi and the strewn out mess of clothes that they had created.

Jordi had woken up, and yawned widely as Aiden approached. Aiden expected their interactions that morning to be awkward. He was already dreading the ‘what are we?’ discussion that was inevitably going to come, but Jordi just smiled and nodded at Aiden, before tossing over his underwear and trousers.

“So, if you could transfer my half of that money into my usual account then I would greatly appreciate it,” Jordi began as Aiden started to pull his pants back on.

“What, that’s it?” Aiden asked.

“What were you expecting?” Jordi asked. “I could yell ‘I had sex with Aiden Pearce’ at the top of my lungs if you’d like.”

“No,” Aiden said as he leaned down to grab his shirt. “No, that’s fine.”

Jordi stretched his arms up over his head, his finely tailored sleeves sliding more into place over his arms and shoulders as he did.

“We should do this more often,” he practically purred at Aiden.

“What; the job or the sex?”

Jordi shrugged.

“Either. Both?”

Aiden didn’t reply. The mission hadn’t gone smoothly, but it hadn’t been a total failure either, and the sex hadn’t made things as awkward as he had feared. 

“Just remember Pearce; don’t go getting all emotional over this, all right? You go falling in love with me and this will just turn into a disaster.”

“Right,” Aiden said. “That goes for you too.”

Jordi chuckled and shook his head.

“No fears there. I don’t do that whole love thing. Too messy.”

“Agreed.”

“So, I can call you the next time I have a job?”

“Sure. Doesn’t mean I’ll take it though.”

“And the next time I want a booty call?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Jordi just laughed.


End file.
